


[Podfic] Bait

by kentucka



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: Right there in the doorframe leading out into the hallway stands Mr. Quinn. The gun is raised, aimed straight at Eliot’s heart, ready to fire. Sneaky bastard.“You should’ve called,” Eliot says, and then agony shoots through his shoulder.(very minor spoilers for 4x18)





	[Podfic] Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415754) by [kentucka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka). 



> As my very first podfic, I thought I might as well only embarrass myself and do one of my own works :)
> 
> I read up on some "podfic best practices" to ensure it's not entirely terrible, but I'm happy to hear your thoughts on the pacing, voice, or production.

Stream or download from [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/scms6dtr6qf6amp/Bait.mp3)


End file.
